Rainy Days
by Ezuiro
Summary: "Yamamoto, where are you...?" Tsuna says under the rain, soaked to the bone, particularly to no one. He didn't want to believe it. No mafia/Oneshot.


**Title: **Rainy Days**  
><strong>

**Summary:** "Yamamoto, where are you...?" Tsuna says under the rain, soaked to the bone, particularly to no one. He didn't want to believe it. No mafia/Oneshot.

**Pairing(s): **Friendship only, I guess.**  
><strong>

**Warning:** Not beta'd.

**A/N:** Never thought that one day, I'd write a fanfic about KHR... but ah well, hope you enjoy my crap writing(I try)! I hope that they're not so OOC... never written their type of personality before...

000

_"Hey Tsuna."  
><em>

_"Yeah?"  
><em>

_"You know that I'm always by your side, right? No matter what and all?"_

_"Of course, because we're best friends, duh."_

_"We'll stay as buddies even in death?"_

_"What are you saying? It kinda sounds creepy... But yeah, I guess... that is, if we find each other."_

_"Well, hahaha.."_

_Tsuna pondered about what he meant, though... He felt... _particularly _**paranoid **about its meaning. But, he didn't really paid any attention to it...  
><em>

000

_**2.15pm**_

Tsuna never thought yesterday, his talk with Yamamoto when they were walking back from school would be the last day they would ever have a conversation together.

He was devastated. _Where was Yamamoto? What's he doing now? Is he alright?_ So many questions rang in his mind. _Is he eating well? Did he get lost? Did he get eaten by tigers? Or worse, get captured by UMAs?_

Well, great, now he sounded like a mother because of all the panic.

He kept pondering, _was it all true?_

**NAMIMORI DAILY**

_20th November 20XX._**  
><strong>

**_Murdered Namimori High Baseball Star_**

_At some point at 12.30pm, Yamamoto Takeshi, a young Namimori High student, was found dead in his room. His baseball ball laid beside him, bloodied and bent. The room was very messy, like some sort of robbery. Investigators say it was not suicide, but murder since the window was found to be crashed and many glass pieces were scattered for the murderer to escape._

_No screams were heard by the neighbors, only a loud 'crash' was heard, which was probably because of the window crash. _

_Investigators are still trying to find the murderer and his or her weapon of murder._

He just didn't believe it. It was all too... _surreal_. One day, he was just talking to his best friend peacefully with no interruptions and the next, he was found just _dead_. In his very own house.

Tsuna couldn't stand it. He crumpled the newspaper in his hands and left his house. He had to find him, he just had to.

000_  
><em>

**_4.00pm_**

His watch stated. It had been a few hours since his 'search'. He went to Yamamoto's house, but the policemen and investigators refused to let him in.

Some of them even called him crazy.

Mad.

Demented.

Sad.

Depressed.

_"Poor child..."_ a few ladies whispered among each other. _"To lose someone at this age..."_

_"I think the victim had it worse; I mean, he's... dead. He even had a future ahead of him."_

_"True, I mean look at that kid, isn't that 'dame-Tsuna'? He doesn't even have a future, because of his uselessness. He should be the one dead, not that poor Yamamoto boy."_

'_I don't need your stupid nagging in my ears._' thought Tsuna. '_But maybe, she's right, maybe I was **the one** who **should've died**..._'

He walked away quietly, not wanting to stay at the location of the crime.

The pain in his heart was too unbearable.

000

**5.20pm**

It had been a few hours Tsuna left his house and he still refused to believe that fact. That Yamamoto was dead. That simple yet strong fact. Right now, he was walking aimlessly in the Namimori Park.

_"We'll stay as buddies even in death?"_

That simple sentence rang in his mind. It kept on repeating itself in his mind, like a broken record.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have joked about it._' thought Tsuna as he walked towards the park bench and sat on it.

He looked at the sky. For some reason, he felt... incomplete.

Insecure.

Scared.

Fidgety.

Then it started to rain heavily.

Tsuna got off the bench slowly, but stood there like a statue.

"Yamamoto, where are you...?" Tsuna says under the rain, soaked to the bone, particularly to no one. He didn't care if he was soaked or if he would get a cold.

He just didn't want to believe it.

He walked, with no destination, hoping to see his dearest best friend.

Then, he found himself in front of Namimori High, the school they go together everyday. He looked at the gate and sighed in a nostalgic way.

_"We'll be best friends forever!"_ that certain special sentence rang in his mind. That place was the day that they became best friends and the day he said that sentence.

"Forever, huh...?"

000

"-na!"

"-una!"

"-suna!"

"Tsuna!"

"H-huh...?" said Tsuna groggily, while rubbing his eyes with one of his hands."Wha-?"

What happened?

"You alright? You were clutching my shirt very tightly when you were sleeping. Did something happen?" asked Yamamoto, worry evident in his voice.

"Yama...moto...?" said Tsuna, not believing his eyes. He rubbed his eyes again. Was it an illusion?

"That's me, alright. Say, did you knock your head?" said Yamamoto while grinning goofily.

"What were we doing?" asked Tsuna curiously. He didn't exactly remember.

"We were watching TV but then, it rained and there was thunder so the connection got cut off and you fell asleep." said Yamamoto. "Did you have a bad dream? You should play more baseball to get good dreams, ahahaha!"

'_Yep, same old Yamamoto and that didn't even make sense. What am I gonna tell him? I don't want him to worry..._' thought Tsuna as he sweatdropped.

"Well?"

"Err..." then, a idea popped into his head, like a lighted light bulb. "I dreamed that UMAs attacked Namimori and-" but before he could continue, Yamamoto added...

"And took baseball away?" said Yamamoto, completely flabbergasted and thunder behind him.

"Err... let's go with that." said Tsuna, again, he sweatdropped. '_Maybe I have too much influence from Gokudera and his 'UMA' talks in class... and wait, is that thunder behind Yamamoto?_'

Thank god it was just a dream...

000

**A/N:** Did I scare ya...? ;D *gets bitten by angry fangirls* YE GADS! *runs from an angry mob of fangirls with tonfas and swords* I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT- *continues to run like mad*

**[Review please. ;D I would like to know about your opinions.]**


End file.
